<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Block by devil_die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638699">Art Block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die'>devil_die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Palaye Royale (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda fluff, Other, tw accidental burning, tw burning, tw fire, tw kinda self harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerson feels frustrated when he can't make his art come out how he wanted, so he decided instead of fighting with it still, he would burn it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emerson Barrett &amp; Sebastian Danzig &amp; Remington Leith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: this was requested a w h i l e back on my tumblr and it was one of the first things i had wrote for these guys so if it sucked, i was just learning the way of it all i wont lie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerson let out a groan as he balled the paper up under his hands. He tossed it to the side before tossing the pencil he had been working with. “Damn it! Damn it all to hell!” He yelled out the anger showing in his eyes, he stood up from his table and shoved his chair away from it before letting out a sigh. He had been trying so hard to get a new piece going, he wanted it finished, but at this point he would deal with getting started on it. But his brain was, once again, being his biggest enemy and stopping him from even starting onto the work. “Damn it!” He yelled out again before throwing his hands up to his hair and tugging hard on it, he was starting to grow stressed now from the stupid art and his stupid brain. He let out a tired sigh before walking over to his bed and falling down onto the bed. He shoved his face into a pillow as tears started to roll down his cheeks. His anger had now turned into sadness since he had been working so hard on this art and he wanted it to be perfect before he would do anything with it. <br/>But after a few minutes of the tears falling down his cheeks, he stood up from the bed and found the paper he had crumbled up. The male grabbed it and moved back to his desk, he tugged one of the desk drawers open then he found what he had wanted, the lighter he had stashed away from his brothers taking since he felt like he never had one when he needed it, he slipped it into his pocket and then headed downstairs to go outside, he didn't worry with tugging on shoes or a jacket since he didn’t expect to stay outside for long. Emerson perched himself on the far edge of the corner and unballed the paper from his hand before grabbing the lighter in his free hand. He clicked it a few times before it fully lit and stay lit since the wind kept trying to blow it out. Finally he moved so his body would block the wind from it, although it cut through his thin shirt and started to chill him. <br/>The male shivered a little as he felt it chilled him to the bone fairly quickly, but he wouldn’t be out here long. But as the paper started to burn faster than he expected, it caught his fingertips and burnt him a little. It wasn’t bad enough he would need medical attention, but damn well enough to hurt and make him cry. He let out a loud cry as he dropped to the ground, his lighter hit the ground where he had dropped it and simply stayed there while he started to cry a little more now.<br/>But after a few seconds of him dropping, he heard footsteps running out to him. He felt arms around him and tugging him up, then he felt himself being hugged into a chest, his breathing was uneven from the pain. As soon as he started to realize the scent off the chest he had his face buried in; it smelt like gin and faded cigarette smoke; he heard more footsteps and muffled voices since he was blinded by the pain. He felt another pair of arms wrap around him after the voices stopped. It was Remington, who was hugging him now. <br/>“Em, what happened?” Sebastian asked him as he lifted his head up.<br/>Embarrassed to admit the truth, he mumbled something under his breath. But then he knew they would make him say so he spoke up. “I was trying to burn some paper I had tried to draw on and it got my finger tips before I could stop it.” He mumbled out to his two older brothers.<br/>“Next time just throw  it away, okay?” Remington asked, raising an eyebrow at his little brother before he knelt down and picked the lighter up from the ground. Then he stood back up and slid it into his pocket before wrapping an arm around him and then started to lead them back into the house. “So how about we go in, get you some pain pills, some ice for your fingers and curl up and watch a movie of your choice? I’ll make sure the old fart over there doesn’t fall asleep on us!” Remington joked with him before poking at Sebastian when he said this about not falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>